Return Of The Libyans
by Wild Gunman
Summary: The Libyans make a return, looking for revenge...
1. Default Chapter

Return Of The Libyans  
  
By Frank Candiloro  
  
Chapter 1  
Saturday, Feburary 2nd 1986  
11:00pm.  
  
The telephone rang. George McFly picked up the reciever.  
  
"Hello?" George said. "Oh Dr Brown. Yes I'll get Marty. Hang on."   
  
George set the phone down and went up to his youngest son's room. His son, Marty McFly, was lying on his bed.  
  
"Marty, phone call for you." George said.  
  
Marty looked up. "Who is it?"   
  
"Dr Brown." George said.  
  
iDoc?!/i Marty thought.  
  
Marty ran out of his room and picked up the phone. "Doc?" Marty said.  
  
"Marty! It's me." Doc said on the other line.  
  
"Yeah. Is your house finished? You said you would call me when it was finished." Marty said.  
  
It had been 3 months since Marty, Doc and his family went to the distant future to retrieve the almanac from Griff. It was hard, but they managed to succeed. At the time, Doc said that he would be moving from the old west to the present and that when the time came, Doc would call Marty.  
  
"Yes, yes it's finished." Doc said. "Listen. I need you to come over to the Lone Pine Mall. I just made a breakthrough with time travel. Do you think you can come over?"  
  
"Yeah all right." Marty said.  
  
"I'll see you then." Doc said.  
  
Marty put down the phone on the reciever and went inside his garage. He took out his keys, started his truck, and drove out to Lone Pine Mall.  
  
Marty wondered what Doc had in store for him. Maybe Doc invented a device that let you go through different dimensions.  
  
But Marty knew that that was a pipe dream. Time Travel was one thing, but dimension travel was another.  
  
He arrived at Lone Pine Mall which was closed for repairs, so no one was around. Except for Doc.  
  
He saw Doc and his family, his wife Clara, and his two sons Jules and Verne.   
  
Doc ran up to him. "Marty! You made it!"  
  
"Yeah. So what do you have?" Marty said.  
  
"Come with me." Doc said. Doc pulled Marty over to the DeLorean that Doc got from Griff after the future almanac chase. He opened the door. "Look at the time display." Doc said.  
  
Marty looked. There was the Destination Time, Present Time, Last Time Departed, and, below it, was a new one, called Destination Location.  
  
"Destination Location?" Marty said. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Exactly what it says!" Doc said. "With this, we can finally leave Hill Valley and travel not only through different times, but different locations as well!"  
  
"Emmett worked on that for quite a while." Clara said.  
  
"And I helped." Jules said. "But because Verne doesn't know a thing about electronics, he couldn't help at all. He just sat there playing on his Nintendo playing game after game."  
  
"Hey, it's better than what-" Verne started.  
  
"Quit it!" Clara said.  
  
"So this thing can go to other countries?" Marty said. "Cool!"  
  
"Yes. So say you wanted to see the birth of christ. You could have done it with the old DeLorean, but then we'd have to travel all the way to Bethelehem. But now we can do this." Doc said. He typed in a location. It said:  
  
Dec 25 0000 Bethelehem, Jerusalem.  
  
"Or we could see the Declaration of independence, and not have to travel all the way to Washington." Doc said. He typed in another location:  
  
July 4th 1774 Washington D.C.  
  
"Now we can go to any time period we like." Doc said.  
  
"Yeah." Marty said. He was about to say something else, when he saw a blue Volkswagon van. His eyes widened. It couldn't be who he thought he was, could it.  
  
"Uh, Doc, um, are those the-" Marty said.  
  
Doc looked. His face paled. "Oh my god. The Libyans have returned, maybe to get revenge on me for throwing them in jail at court."  
  
"What?" Marty said.  
  
"Never mind!" Doc said.  
  
The Libyans arrived. One of them got out of the sunroof and pulled out a machine gun!  
  
"Holy Shit! They're back!" Marty said.  
  
The Libyans started firing. To Marty's horror, he saw Doc getting shot! Doc slumped on to the floor.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Marty yelled furiously.  
  
"Emmett!" Clara cried. She ran over to Doc's side. The Libyans fired again. Clara was shot too!  
  
"NOOO!!!" Jules and Verne said.  
  
Now only Marty, Jules and Verne were left.  
  
"Quick get in the DeLorean!" Marty said.  
  
Marty, Jules and Verne jumped in the DeLorean. Marty started it up. He started driving.  
  
The Libyans were following him!  
  
"What should we do?" Verne said.  
  
"Set a time period to go to!" Marty said.  
  
"Which one?" Jules said.  
  
"Who cares! Just pick any one!" Marty said.  
  
Jules set in a time. Marty was too busy to see.  
  
The Libyans started firing at the DeLorean. The bullets bounced off the car.  
  
"Looks like Griff made the car strong. Fortunate for us." Jules said.  
  
Marty looked back. The Libyans had pulled out a rocket launcher. It looked even bigger than before!  
  
"So long you bastards!" Marty said.  
  
Marty sped up. He was going at 80 miles per hour. He was going faster, faster, the miles speeding up, 86...87...88.   
  
The DeLorean let out three sonic booms, sending them back in time, leaving a pair of fire trails behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Sunday, Janurary 9th 1959  
7:00am  
  
Old man Peabody was standing near his new grown pine tree. It had finally grown back after the space zombie wrecked it 4 years ago.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light. A weird vehicle appeared and smashed over the pine tree!  
  
"You space bastard!!" Peabody said. "You killed the pine again."  
  
* * *  
  
Marty looked back when he was driving.  
  
"Was that Peabody's Pine we just ran over?" Marty said.  
  
He stopped. He got out. He couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
There stood Lyon Estates, unfinished, just like he saw back in 1955!  
  
"Holy shit!" Marty said.  
  
Marty got back in the car and checked the Present Time Display:  
  
JAN 09 1959 7:00am.  
  
"1959?!" Marty said. He looked at Jules. "Why did you put in that time for?!"  
  
Jules shrugged. "I just whipped it out of thin air."  
  
"Hey Marty, what are we gonna do?" Verne said, tears streaming down his eyes. "Mom and Dad are dead."  
  
"I thought that the Libyans were sent to jail after what happened in court." Jules said.  
  
"When was that?" Marty said.  
  
"Back in Janurary I believe." Jules said. "Father went to court after what happened with the plutonium. He won."   
  
"Maybe the Libyans escaped." Marty said. "Some how we have to fix this."  
  
"But how?" Verne said.   
  
Marty thought for a moment, wondering what Doc would do...  
  
"That's it! We'll get the Doc!" Marty said.  
  
"What? But Dad was shot!" Verne said.  
  
"No! I mean the Doc from this time period! He could try to help us." Marty said.  
  
"But wouldn't that disrupt the space time continuum?" Jules said.  
  
"Well we have to do something!" Marty said. "Let's hide the DeLorean behind the billboard. We can't bring this in Hill Valley."  
  
Jules and Verne helped Marty push the DeLorean behind the board.   
  
"So how long until we get to Hill Valley?" Verne asked.  
  
"2 miles." Marty said, remembering when he first traveled through time.  
  
Jules and Verne groaned. Then they started the long trip to Hill Valley.   
  
* * *  
  
They arrived at 1646 Riverside Drive. Marty knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened. 39 year old Doc opened it.  
  
Doc stared at Marty. "Future boy?! It can't be!"  
  
"I'm afraid so. Something bad has happened Doc and I need your help." Marty said.  
  
"Well all right." Doc said. He looked at Jules and Verne. "Who are these boys?"  
  
"It's a long story Doc." Marty said.  
  
"Come in." Doc said.  
  
Marty, Jules and Verne stepped in. Marty sat on the couch.  
  
"So start explaining." Doc said.  
  
Marty took a deep breath. "Did you read that letter I gave you when the lightning struck the clock tower?" Marty said.  
  
"Oh yes I did." Doc said. "Thanks Marty."  
  
"Well, those terrorists I was talking about were sent to jail, but some how they escaped and shot your future self-again!" Marty said.  
  
"Great Scott!" Doc said.  
  
"So now we have to figure out a way to stop them." Marty said. "The you from the future went to court after I came back from 1955, so maybe we should go to when the court was held."   
  
"I think that that sounds best. When was the date?" Doc said.  
  
"It was Wednesday Janurary 15th 1986." Jules said.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Doc said.  
  
Jules sighed. "Because... we are, your sons."  
  
Doc gasped. "You are?! Great Scott! When did this happen?"  
  
"Back in 1885." Marty said.  
  
"Oh I shouldn't ask for your names then. So where is the time machine?" Doc said.  
  
"Where I first put it when I first arrived in 1955, behind the Lyon Estates billboard." Marty said.  
  
"Did it run out of fuel?" Doc said.  
  
"No I just didn't want to bring it in Hill Valley." Marty said.   
  
"Then let's go get it then." Doc said. "We want to fix this as soon as possible."  
  
So Doc, Marty, Jules and Verne went out of the mansion and got in Doc's Packard. Doc started the car and drove off to the Lyon Estates.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is written in memory of those who perished when the World Trade Center collapsed on September 11th, 2001...  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Wednesday, Janurary 15th 1986  
10:30am.  
  
Doc and the others retrieved the DeLorean and set it back to 1986. Marty was in the court room, at the far back, with a hat and sunglasses on, trying not to be seen. He did not originally come to the trial, as he and Jennifer were finally taking their trip to the lake, so if he was seen by Doc, Clara, or the boys, the questions would rise.   
  
Doc, Jules and Verne were waiting at the DeLorean, to avoid runnning into their other selfs.  
  
Marty could see Doc, with a lawyer, at the left front table, and he could see a bit of Clara's hair from his view. He couldn't see the boys, probably because they were too small.  
  
Then he saw the leader of the Libyans, with two Libyan lawyers.   
  
The judge walked up at that moment.   
  
"Good morning everyone." The judge said. "We are here to discuss the plutonium theft on October 26th 1985 1:18am. On the negative side..."  
  
Doc stood up. "Emmett Brown." He said. The lawyer stood up. "John Nogarelli." The lawyer said.  
  
"On the positive side..." The judge said.  
  
The Libyans stood up. "Kamahl Mekerahesh." "Slobodon Morais" "Denis Mustafa."  
  
"Let's start. On October 26th 1985, Emmett Brown was conducting an experiment when the Libyan nationalists came looking for him, because they had claimed that Mr Brown had stolen plutonium, which had belonged to them." The Judge said.  
  
John Nogarelli stood up. "I would like to call upon the leader of the Libyans."  
  
Kamahl stood up and got up on the speakers podium.  
  
"I had a meeting with Brown a few days before the 26th. We were talking about mundane topics. But   
when he left, I discovered that my plutonium was gone! He must have stolen it." Kamahl said.  
  
"But what were you doing with plutonium anyway?" John said, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I was just preparing a nuclear test on plants." Kamahl said.  
  
John didn't have anything to say. "No more questions."  
  
Kamahl got off the stage.   
  
"I would like to call on Mr Emmett Brown." John said.  
  
Doc stood up. Marty wondered how it would go.  
  
Doc sat down on the podium. "Mekerahesh is right, but I was doing this for a good cause. You see, Kamahl had wanted be to build a bomb, to take over Hill Valley. But all I did was make one out of used pinball machine parts. It was harmless, really. So, in reality, I saved Hill Valley. Not to mention that when I was conducting the experiment, they appeared trying to shoot me, although I was wearing a bullet proof vest." He said.  
  
"But what proof do you have?" Kamahl said.   
  
"I have the proof." A voice said from the audience.  
  
Marty looked. A man in his mid 20s appeared.  
  
"My name is Louis DeMuccio. And I am Mr Brown's former assistant." He said.  
  
Marty was stunned. Doc had an assistant before me?! He thought. Why didn't Doc tell me about it?  
  
"What proof do you have?" The judge said.  
  
Louis stood up and took out a video tape. "I have this. Observe. I took this while Emmett and those guys were talking." He said.   
  
A few people pulled up a television set and a video player. Louis put the video tape in and played.  
  
It showed Doc sitting down on a table with the Libyans.  
  
"Now, listen up Brown," Kamahl said on the screen. "You know lots about science. So build us a bomb. We can use it to threaten Hill Valley."  
  
"But won't that effect me? After all, I am a citizen of Hill Valley." Doc said on the screen.   
  
"No worries. You'll be on our side." Kamahl said.  
  
"Right, so long!" Doc said. He could be seen taking the plutonium.  
  
Louis stopped the tape. "And observe, this is the fake bomb with pinball machine parts." He took out something and opened it up. The springs and flippers from a pinball machine could easily be seen.  
  
"Well then, I've seen enough." The Judge said. "Kamahl Merkerahesh, you are arrested for 30 years on account of threatening to bomb Hill Valley, and also for attempted murder." The Judge stomped the desk down with his mallet.  
  
Marty could see the Libyans get arrested. Quickly he got out and went back to the DeLorean.  
  
The Doc from 1959 opened the door. "Marty what's the report?" Doc said.  
  
"We need to follow the police. We need to see what will happen next." Marty said.  
  
"All right. Get in." Doc said.  
  
Marty got in the DeLorean. They could see Kamahl and the other Libyans get pushed into a police car. Doc started the DeLorean and followed them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Wednesday, Janurary 15th 1986  
11:00am.  
  
After managing to follow the police to the Hill Valley Prison, Marty stepped out of the DeLorean and walked in.   
  
Someone pushed him as he walked to the door. "Watch it butthead!" He said.  
  
Marty froze. The voice sounded just like Biff Tannen's!  
  
Quickly he followed the man and to his surprise, the man stopped where the Libyans were in a cell block.   
  
When Marty got a closer look at him, the man bore a strong resemblence to Biff. But he had a little goatee on his chin.  
  
Marty quickly ran behind a brick wall and peeked from behind.  
  
"Psst. You guys." He whispered. Kamahl looked up.  
  
"What in God's name do you want?" Kamahl said.  
  
"I'm here to make a deal with you. My name is Jake Tannen. I know a way to bust you out of here." The man said.  
  
Marty gasped. Jake Tannen?!? He thought. As in related to Biff Tannen?!  
  
"How?" Kamahl said.  
  
"I have my ways. I'll be here at midnight, with a special ingredient I call, Chemical X." Jake said.  
  
"All right. You have a deal." Kamahl said.  
  
"Good. I'll see you then." Jake said. He promptly left.   
  
Marty ran out of the building. "I gotta warn Doc!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Jake Tannen?!" Doc said.  
  
"Yep. He is going to be there at midnight. With some stuff called Chemical X." Marty said.  
  
"So Biff's brother is at it again! Great Scott!" Doc said.  
  
"Biff's brother?!" Marty said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jules said.  
  
"Biff had a twin brother called Jake Tannen. He's been causing trouble in Hill Valley since the 50's. Why I remember back in 1953, Jake walked into Lou's Cafe and started throwing water bombs at everyone, even Lou!" Doc said.  
  
"But it seems now that Jake has a much more sinister scheme." Jules said.  
  
"Oh yes. And we must stop this. Otherwise the Libyans will escape." Doc said.  
  
"So what do we do?" Marty said.  
  
"I know! We'll use the sleep inducer!" Verne said.  
  
"You keep on saying that." Marty said. "Do you like it or something."  
  
"We could use it to knock out Jake with." Verne said.  
  
"That actually might work! If we knocked out Jake, he would not release the Libyans and the Libyans would never come to you and my future self for revenge!" Doc said.  
  
"Well then let's get a move on!" Marty said.  
  
They all got back in the DeLorean. Doc set the destination time to 11 hours in the future. Then the DeLorean sped away, accelerating to 88 miles per hour and going to the not so distant future.   



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Wednesday, Janurary 15th 1986  
11:55pm  
  
Doc Brown waited outside the prison for Jake Tannen to arrive, and it was taking forever.  
  
Just then, Doc saw a shadow behind the walls. It was Tannen, that was for sure.  
  
Doc quickly ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
Jake turned around. "Hey what are you-"  
  
Jake didn't have time to finish his sentence. Doc pulled out the sleep inducer and turned the power button on. Tannen fell like a rock.  
  
Doc carried him over to a nearby dumpster. He opened the latch and shoved Tannen in.  
  
There. Doc thought. I'm glad that's fixed.  
  
But then, something odd happened. Everything around him started to flicker, like a heatwave in the summer.   
  
"What's going on?" Doc said.  
  
Doc's view started to tilt and turn. Then everything went black. Doc was returned to 1959 and Marty, Jules and Verne went back to Feburary 1986, erasing all memories of the Libyans returning. They would never know that the Libyans returned...  
  
* * *  
  
Saturday, Feburary 2nd 1986  
11:46am  
  
"Now we can go to any time period we like." Doc said.  
  
"Yeah." Marty said. "How about we go back to the dinosaur age?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Marty, that is far too dangerous and stupid." Doc said.  
  
"Well, Doc, I'd better get going. Good luck with your new addition." Marty said.  
  
"Thanks Marty. See you." Doc said.   
  
Marty got back in his truck, started it up and left Lone Pine Mall.  
  
He arrived shortly at his house. Marty got out and went inside. His dad, George, was on the table, writing his next science fiction novel. Marty sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, watching MTV, listening to Kenny Loggins singing about The Danger Zone.   
  
  
THE END------ 


End file.
